Mistaken Identity
by ZeroX20
Summary: Tidus goes back to Spira and doesnt exactly get a warm welcome R
1. Default Chapter

Mistaken Identity By ZeroX20

Disclaimer: I dont own FFX and X-2 Square Enix does

The _Italics_ are thoughts

His Blonde features shined under the gentle sun as he walked across the sandy beach of Besaid. A wide smile evident on his face as thoughts of her danced in his mind. He stopped in his tracks to marvel at the beauty of Besaid Island. "_Im alive_". He closed his eyes and tilt his head back taking in a deep breath of air. "_I'm home_". He exhaled and continued down the path. He stopped atthe spring that Wakka had pushed him into two years ago. To check his reflection. He almost screamed when he saw his reflection. A different man was looking at him. Sure they looked alike but it couldnt be his reflection. "_He looks familiar though_". His thoughts wandered back to when he was nothing but a spirit on the Farplane. He had saw _her _there hugging a man. The man he was looking at right now. "NO" he thought as he sent his fist into the spring disrupting the peaceful water. Thats when he noticed he wasnt wearing his black gloves. His eyes moved down to the rest of his body. His eyes opened wide in shock as he noticed he wasnt wearing his Zanarkand Abes outfit. He was wearing the same clothes as the man on the Farplane. The man that had hugged _her _and tried to use that dangerous Machina on Spira.

He sighed "This could only happen to me". He continued on his path. "I might as well see go see her" he thought as Besaid Village came into his view.

"Yuna" a voice called.

Yunas bi colored eyes slowly opened. "I'm awake Lulu" she shouted back. Yuna slowly raised herself from her bed.After she changed Yuna stepped out of her hut to find her former guardian waiting for her. "Whats up Lulu" Yuna cheerfully said. A weak smile spread through Lulus cold features. "I just talked to Rikku" the mage answered. A smile quickly spread through Yunas she hasnt seen her cousin in a year. "What'd she say?" Yuna asked. Lulu chuckeled before answering "She said to wait at the beach she has a surprise for you". Yuna laughed and immediately started running out of the village.In her mind a million questions were being asked _"Maybe its him"_ she thought. _"Maybe Rikku found him". "Maybe.."_ Yuna was sent out of her thoughts as she ran full speed into a man. Sending him and her hurtling towaeds the floor. Yuna immediately got back up and helped him up. "I'm so sorry" she said over and over again. " Are you okay?" she asked. The man raised his head up and looked at her "Yuna?" he asked Yuna almost screamed when she saw who it was she quickly took out her guns and aimed them at him "Shuyin" she growled.

well theres chapter one

if you guy liked it please review so i will know that im not wasting my time

Thanx- ZeroX20


	2. You've changed

Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait on this chapter I was sort of having writers block but thanks for waiting

And just in case any ones wondering this story takes place a year after Vegnagun- ZeroX20

Disclaimer: I dont own FFX and X-2 Square Enix does

The _Italics_ are thoughts

Tidus took a step back from the dangerous brunette _"Since when does Yuna have guns?". _"Yuna" he said softly. Taking a cautious step towards her "Its me". He slowly reached for her.

Yuna quickly pulled away from his reach. "I know its you Shuyin" she shouted at him. He looked confused by what she had said. "Shuyin?" he asked in a confused tone "Yuna its me Tidus". Yuna felt as if she had been physically hit. She took a step back letting her guns fall to the sides she stared up at the blonde _"Tidus". _She looked into his dark blue eyes. She didnt see the hatred and anger which was Shuyin but she did see the happiness and love that was Tidus. Her eyes moved to his dirty blonde hair which was longer than she remembered it to be. Her eyes moved down his bronze face to his lips thats when she saw something that completely caught her off guard. On that once anger filled face was one of the goofiest smiles imaginable. Yunas own face face broke into a smileas tears streaked down her face. She knew that smile any where for the last three years she had been hoping to see it again.

Tidus stood there extremely nervous while she examined him but by speed even the blitzer didnt even know existed. Yuna quickly lunged at him taking him into a bone crushing hug. Tidus gasped for air as she continued the hug. "Yuna need air" Tidus struggled to say. Yuna loosened her hug to the extent where Tidus could breathe comfortably. Tidus slowly pulled away taking a good look at the girl who had just held him at gun point. His eyes fell upon Yunas clothing which had changed dramatically since the last time he had seen her. "Youve changed" he told her. His face once again broke into a broad smile _"And I like it"._

Yuna could feel his eyes searching certain places of her outfit causing her to giggle inwardly _"Same old Tidus". _Her eyes fell upon his clothing it sure wasnt his old outfit. _"Why does he look so differrent"_ of course Yuna didnt care what he looked like but he came back looking more like _"Shuyin". _A shiver went down Yunas spine as she thought about the dangerous unsent. _"But Why" _her eyes once again studied the blonde infront of him. _"Why did he have to come back looking exactly like Shuyin" _Tidus finally noticed the expression Yuna had on her face and he didnt like it. _"They had looked so much alike but" _Tidus slowly put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him looking deeply into her bi colored eyes.

_"His eyes were a different color" _Tidus put his cheek against hers so he could whisper into her ear "Are You Okay?" he asked. _"His voice is more deep" _Yuna looked up at him a small smile on her lips "Yes" she answered.

Tidus looked at her perfect face he quickly made a decision in his head. He slowly edged his his head towards hers preparing for a kiss that was three years over do. Tidus could feel her gentle breath on his lips as he inched closer and closer. Tidus then heard the sound of many feet shuffling closer. "Get away from Yunie you freak" a oh so familiar voice called. Tidus turned around to see a group of people staring at him. Without warning a white haired man dressed in green swung his blade at him "Baralai" Yuna screamed.

Well theres chapter 2 i hope you guys like it please R&R

and thanx to the reviewers from chapter one.

Oh yeah also look out for a new Fic that im going to post soon called "A Chance At So Much More"

Chapter 3 should be up soon Thanx Again- ZeroX20


	3. I Love you

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I Dont Own A Damn Thing (Literally)

As usual the Italics are thoughts

To My Reviewers: Thanx

Tidus quickly dodged the double bladed weapon. However this Baralai didnt seem to want to give up _"What did I ever do to him?" _ After more failed attempts Tidus could see Baralai was only getting more angry. Baralai leaped into the air Tidus quckly moved from the spot he was standing on. Just as Baralai landed there swinging his weapon like a mad man. _"I just had to come back unarmed" _ Baralai looked at Tidus with a gleam in his eye. Baralai raised his double bladed stick over his head and started to spin it. _"This guys really starting to get on my nerves" _He was dragged out of his thoughts as something whizzed by his face. _"What the F.." _Tidus quickly backed away as another one whizzed by. Tidus looked over to Baralai. His eyes grew wide in surprise as he noticed the harder Baralai spun his weapon the longer it extended _"Crap". _A blade whizzed by striking Tidus across the chest. Tidus took a step back and fell to the ground his hand was now covering his chest. _"That really fuckin hurt". _"What the hell is your problem " Tidus screamed at Baralai. Seeing that he had injured his foe Baralai stopped his attack. Tidus watched as he chucked his weapon aside and pulled out a gun _"Does everyone have guns now" _ Baralai slowly walked closer to him and aimed the gun at his forehead "Goodbye" Baralai said rather proudly.

Tidus shut his eyes as the sound of gunfire pierced the air but Tidus felt nothing he then heard what sounded like a scream. Tidus opened his eyes to see Baralai kneeling in front of him holding the hand his gun had been in. Tidus also noticed the large amount of blood dripping from it.

Baralai gripped his hand _"Who the hell shot me" _his hand now had a rather large hole going through it. Baralais eyes went to the group that had been watching the fight. Gippal didnt even have his gun out Nooj was in a somewhat daze. Rikku and Paine didnt even have guns then he noticed there was someone missing Baralais eyes quickly went to the otherside of the area away from the group. Thats where he saw the person who shot him. The High Summoner didnt even try to hide the fact she had done it in her outstretched arms she held her recently used gun. With a look of pure anger on her face she walked over to Baralai and put her palms over his injured hand Baralai sighed as he felt her heal him. Yuna then helped the preater up. Baralai slowly stood up completely confused before he could say anything Yuna quickly punched him hard on the stomach. Baralai once again fell to his knees gasping for air Yuna kneeled in front of Baralai and fierecely looked into his eyes "If you **ever** try to hurt Tidus again I wont stop shooting" She threatened. Baralai had a feeling she was saying that to everyone. Yuna got out of her kneeling position "Is that under stood" she asked the group. They all nodded in unison.

Gippal looked up at Nooj "I think I just peed a little" Nooj didnt answer he just slowly nodded his head as if agreeing.

Yuna hurried over to Tidus who was stunned by the whole scene Yuna looked at his wound her face of anger gone it was replaced with concern. "Are you alright" she asked Tidus looked at her "Yuna" he asked.

Yuna looked at him looking really worried "I Love You" he finished.

Ill try to make the next chapter longer i promise.

Also tell me how you guy like Yunas attitude id really like to know

And for those of you who had read Rikku The Nanny i was thinking of whos kid she should take care of next Yuna and Tidus's again Wakka and Lulus or Paine and Baralais id like to hear your comments

Please Review it really helps me out Thanx-ZeroX20


	4. Next Morning

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own anything in this Fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna opened her eyes only to be greeted by Tidus's sleeping form. She was locked within his arms with no intention of getting out. _"Perfect" _she snuggled deep into his grasp a feeling of pure bliss rushing through her body. Her mind drifted to the night before when she tried to convince everyone this was truly Tidus _"My gun never left my hand"._ Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku accepted Tidus with open arms. However Paine, Baralai, Nooj, and Gippal still didnt seem to accept the fact he wasnt Shuyin. Especially Paine and Baralai. Gippal seemed to be warming up to him however every now and then he would get suspicous of Tidus. Tidus stirred within his sleep pulling Yuna closer to him. _"Dont wake up" _Yuna could hear the village slowly coming to life. Yuna was once again falling into a deep sleep in the warmth of Tidus's embrace. **"Rise and shine everybody"** An overactive Rikku screamed. _"Damn You" _. Tidus slowly started to awaken from his sleep. Yuna watched in amusement as Tidus Stretched, scratched his bare chest and mumbled something about Rikkus voice raising the dead.

Tidus opened his weary eyes to see Yuna staring at him. "Hi" she said to him. Tidus gave her a kiss on her lips "Good Morning". They laid there together neither one wanting to move from each others warmth **"What are you guys waiting for get up" **Rikku screamed from outside. "Rikku sure does know how to ruin the mood doesnt she" Tidus asked Yuna. Yuna giggled and got out of bed she was in her nightgown "your going to have to wait outside while I change" she said while shuffling through her drawer _"Damn" _Tidus quickly put on his shirt and got out of the hut. He was greeted by an over active Rikku "What took you guys so long" Rikku asked with a knowing smirk on her face.

Baralai watched the two blondes talk from a distance he still hasnt spoken to "Tidus" since their fight. _"Hes a Liar". _Baralai couldnt stand the sight of him he turned away from the two blondes to see paine standing beside him. She too was glaring at him. She didnt believe the story Yuna told her that he wasnt Shuyin. Baralai smiled at her she was the only person who knew what he had gone through after Shuyin. The many torturous nightmares he had. The thought of Shuyin using him yet again Paine knew of all of it. And she understood how he felt _"Soon Shuyin Soon" _Baralai started to walk up the path to the beach a plan forming in his head.

"Whassup Bruddah" Wakka said as he slapped Tidus on his back knocking the shit out of him. "Took you long enough to wake up ya" Tidus smiled at the huge besaidian. "Hey Wakka" Tidus responded he now felt as if someone shot him in the back. Wakka grabbed the blitzer and pulled him aside. When Wakka was certain they were out of earshot "I just sent Jassu to Luca to get that thing made ya" Tidus nodded not knowing what the hell he meant.

Wakka sighed when he saw the confusion on his friends face _"Blondes". _"C'mon Brudda dont you remember what you told me to do" Wakka looked at his friend hoping to spark some memory. Tidus eyes bulged out when he remembered "Oh you mean the present for Yuna". Wakka nodded "Anyways it should be done in a week ya". He laughed as he watched a goofy smile spread across Tidus's face "She'll love it ya".

Yuna stepped out of her hut. She scanned her surroundings in front of her Rikku was screaming something into Gippals ear. And to the right of her Tidus and Wakka were talking about something _"Wheres Paine?"._

Paine walked up the path to her favorite place. Stopping right before the beach she climbed up a ledge to the old ruins. Sitting down on the old concrete she stared out into the deep blue ocean her mind was wandering to the many things that were troubling her _"He needs help" _Of all things Baralai was troubling her the most. _"I seriously think Yuna will kick his ass" _ Paine noticed a figure walking across the beach. She took a closer look and realized it was Baralai _"What the hell is he doing"._

---------------------------------------------------------------

Thanx for all the great reviews on chapter 3 and the advice on the kid for Rikku the Nanny i think i got a an idea on how that story will go. Also Thanx to I Got No Socks for that interesting idea.

Anyways Please Review- ZeroX20


	5. Warning

Mistaken Identity Ch.5

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And here is the control room where we locate spheres and Brother steers the ship" Yuna said. She walked over to the big leather chair that once belonged to Shinra "And this is where we analyze spheres to see what's on them and if we can't use them we turn them into dress spheres". Tidus scratched his head in obvious confusion "Uh okay". The sound of fast feet pounding against the airships metal soon echoed in the air. The Bridge door opened and out popped Rikku sweat beads on her head and her breathing was loud it seemed like she had been running for quite a while "Yunie" she gasped "Yunie quick hide Tidus, he's coming". Yuna's eyes grew to a massive size and she quickly grabbed Tidus's hand and tried to drag him out of the room as quickly as possible. But it was too late "Aieeee" Tidus felt someone tackle him to the ground taking Yuna with him.

Tidus's attacker didn't stop there once he had Tidus on the ground he sent a punch to his jaw sending the back of his head smashing against the floor. "Farplane freak" Tidus's attacker screamed as he continued his assault. Rikku ran down the stairs and down to the scuffle "Brother" she screamed "Stop this now". Yuna quickly picked herself off the ground "Brother" she said "Get off of him". Brother didn't listen and didn't stop until Tidus's leg came up and kicked the back of his head. Sending the al bhed forwards and off of Tidus. Tidus quickly jumped to his feet his nose was bleeding his lip was cut and his eyes were black but he was furious.

He went up to Brother and sent a swift kick to across his face "Asshole" he screamed "What the hell is your problem". He then kicked the al bhed in the gut making him scream out in pain. Tidus was going to go on but he then felt a hand place upon his shoulder and turned to look into Yuna's bi-colored eyes "Tidus please" she begged "That's enough". Tidus turned back to Brother who currently had Rikku checking his wounds. "Yuna" Brother whimpered. Tidus marched out of the room Yuna's eyes followed him as he walked up to the door and out. "Is he okay?" Rikku asked. Yuna shook her head "I don't know". "Yuna" Brother whimpered once again. "Shut up" Rikku said kicking him over onto his back.

Tidus marched out onto the deck of the Celsius. His anger still bubbling inside of him he needed something to hit and quick. He spotted the chrome seagull perched on the end of the deck. He briskly walked up to it and unleashed on it _"Asshole" _he sent a hard blow to its head hurting his fist more than the seagull _"He calls me the freak but he goes around punching people". _"Tidus". The blitzer stopped to see that Yuna had joined him on the deck "What are you doing" she asked. Tidus lowered his probably broken fists "Nothing" he grunted. Yuna cocked her head to the side looking at him in confusion "Are you okay".

Tidus didn't answer he tried to walk by Yuna but she stopped them "Your hands" she said upon realizing that Tidus's fists were bleeding. "There fine" he said. "Tidus". "There fine Yuna" he snapped. His sudden anger made Yuna back away a little. Upon seeing what he had done Tidus sighed "I'm sorry Yuna" he said "I'm just a little frustrated". Yuna looked at him "of what". "Of this" he said looking waving his hand over his body "I'm tired of looking like this Shuyin guy, I'm tired of everyone freaking out when they see me I want to be me again". "Tidus" Yuna slowly walked up to him her hand cupping his cheek for he could look into her bi-colored eyes "I don't care if you came back looking like a shoopuf the important thing is that you came back and you're here with me where you belong". Tidus smiled down to her "What if I came back looking like Wakka". "Then we would have a problem" she said. Tidus chuckled "I love you".Yuna smiled it felt so good to hear that "I love you too" she replied. Then there lips met for the third time since they were a couple. Yuna's arms encircled around Tidus's neck pulling him towards her. Tidus did not fight her and willfully complied with her tongue which was now exploring his mouth.

They soon pulled away "Now let me see your hands" Yuna demanded. Grudgingly Tidus showed Yuna his fists. She gently took off the black gloves that were on them. And carefully she concentrated her cure into them. Snapping everything that Tidus had probably broken right back into place. Tidus flexed his hand "Thanks" he said.

Yuna smiled "Think nothing of it" she then grabbed Tidus's hand and dragged him back into the airship. She pulled him all the way to the cabin and then to her bed. Tidus was confused what she wanted at first but when he saw where she was heading he froze _"She's taking me to her room" _Yuna pushed Tidus onto her bed then immediately pounced on the poor blitzer.

Rikku groaned as she fixed all Brother's cuts and bruises "You're an idiot you know that". Brother scoffed "I was only trying to protect Yuna" he said. Rikku sighed "Does Yuna look like she needs rescuing too you". "She just doesn't know she needs rescuing yet" he replied. Rikku dabbed the wound on Brother's head with some rubbing alcohol causing the him to flinch considerably "Seriously what did pops do to you when you were small". Brother scoffed "You'll see He'll turn on Yuna I can see the anger in his eyes". Rikku looked up from the wound she was nursing and towards Brother "That's because you were hitting him you idiot". "It doesn't matter" Brother retorted. Rikku set down the bottle "You know what" she said "I don't know why I'm doing this your big enough to heal yourself" she got up and walked out of the room leaving a whining Brother behind.

Rikku walked down to the cabin she felt like getting a drink from barkeep. She turned the doorknob and was surprised to find that it refused to budge _"Huh it's locked"_ she reached into her skirt pocket and took out a small needle. She inserted it in the hole at the middle of the knob. The knob clicked and the door flew open. It was eerily quiet then Rikku heard what sounded like a moan followed by another then another. Rikku quietly made her way up the cabin steps and to the beds and when she reached the top she wished she had turned back. _"Yunie" _Rikku covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

In front of her was her cousin Yuna and Tidus in the middle of what seemed like a very personal moment. Sweat was glistening off their bodies there clothes was scattered through out the room and Tidus was currently inside Yuna. Rikku quickly turned tail and ran out of the room _"Gross, Gross, Gross". _She ran out of the Celsius and out onto the besaidian night. The rather traumatic pictures still in her mind _"Need liquor" _

Tidus sighed he looked over to the beautiful women who was currently nestled next to him. Even with their prior actions in mind Yuna still looked as innocent as ever just a little tired. Tidus smiled she was sleeping peacefully and from the looks of it she was having good dreams. Quiet so he wouldn't wake Yuna Tidus got out of bed and put his clothes on. He then walked down the stairs and out of the room and exited the Celsius.

It was a brisk night in Besaid you could see all the stars in the sky and the water just added to the already beautiful atmosphere. Tidus walked along the beach looking into the starry sky. He stopped when he felt a chill creep up his shoulder then a feeling that he wasn't alone. So slowly he turned around and found himself face to face with the hooded face of the fayth _"oh no"_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay I understand that a few of you might be pissed at me right now and you got all the reason in the world to be mad at me. But I hope you'll still read please. Well I gotta go and I hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW-ZeroX20


	6. Blurry

Mistaken Identity Ch.6

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna's hand slowly wandered to the spot where Tidus had been laying. Her hand grasped the spot where her lover had been laying not too long ago. "Tidus" she called when no one answered her call she opened her eyes to see that she was alone. She sat up on the bed holding the blanket to her chest "Tidus" she called yet again but she got no answer. Yuna carefully picked herself off the bed making sure to the blanket covered her nude form. She walked to the rails that overlooked the bar. Upon reaching them she scanned the room for her blitzer but he wasn't there. _"Strange" _she turned around to look out the Celsius window _"Tidus usually doesn't get up this early" _she let out a heavy sigh and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Rikku looked down into her mug. She stared as the brown liquid knocked from one side to the other. Even that reminded her of the rather disturbing scene that she had witnessed a few hours ago she grumbled something as she took another swig her eyes were blood shot from a lack of sleep and the bartender was ready to kick her out of the building. She heard footsteps approaching behind her yet she didn't turn around "Cid's Girl?" Rikku turned around to see that Gippal had just entered the building. A rather wide smile was placed on the al bheds face "I never would've guessed it" he chuckled "Cid's girl drinking and this early in the morning too, I truly am shocked". Rikku just grumbled and resumed her mumbling. Her lack of sleep had made her rather grumpy so she just wasn't in the mood. But to his misfortune Gippal didn't stop there "What's wrong Cid's girl" he said while taking a stool next to her "They ran out of rum?". Rikku didn't even bother to look up from her mug "Piss off Gippal" she hissed at him. "Why?" Gippal asked a rather smug smirk appeared on his face. Rikku let go of her mug and looked towards the faction leader then before Gippal knew what was happening he found himself centimeters from Rikku's face which at this moment had a look of anger upon it "I'm serious Gippal" she roared "Piss off". She let go of him and resumed her grumbling. Seeing that he had passed the line Gippal slowly rose to his feet and exited the building.

Yuna walked into the village her eyes frantically scanning for any sign of Tidus. She ran from hut to hut peeking in without even considering the consequences but all that did was upset half of the village. Yuna was at the brink of searching under every grain of sand in that whole island she couldn't have lost him not yet he had barely come back to her. She was about to make a mad dash into the woods in search of him. That's when she saw a frowning Gippal exiting the old crusaders lodge. She ran up to him "Gippal" she gasped at him "Have you seen Tidus" the al bhed shook his head "Sorry Yuna I haven't" he said "Hey I think you should talk to Rikku she seems a little out of it today".

The ex-summoner wasn't sure she had time to talk to her cousin she was in the middle of a search but she wouldn't feel right to leave her cousin like that. So she gave Gippal a pat on the shoulder and assured him that she was going to talk to Rikku. _"He seemed real worried" _Yuna walked up to the building and entered it. She was surprised to find her cousin sitting at the bar she quietly approached her "Rikku" she said. She noticed Rikku's back stiffen and her head jerked up so fast Yuna was sure it was going to fly off her neck.

Rikku didn't want to turn around she didn't know if she could Yuna in the face if she did. So she kept her back facing her "What's up Yunie" she said trying to sound like her usual self but her voice was groggy and slightly slurred. She heard Yuna take a seat next to her _"I'm surprised she can sit down" _"Are you okay?" Yuna asked. Rikku groaned Gippal must've told her that she was in here "Yeah Yunie I'm fine". She didn't seem convinced "Are you sure, Gippal said you were acting pretty strange" Rikku shrugged "He's just mad cause I told him off right now". Rikku felt Yuna's soft hands on her chin and slowly turned to stare her cousin in the face _"Oh wow she's wearing clothes"_ "Rikku you're eyes are blood shot" Yuna said "Have you been sitting here all night?". Rikku quickly tore her face away from Yuna "Yes" she answered. "What, why?" Yuna asked.

Yuna watched her cousin as she took a deep breath and proceeded to speak "Yunie, are you a virgin?" Rikku asked. Yuna froze she didn't really know how to answer that one "Why…Why do you ask" she answered. Rikku was quiet for a little while but eventually answered "Because I think I saw when you lost it". Yuna's eyes widened _"She saw" _"You…saw Tidus and me". Rikku nodded "I mean its not bad or anything Yunie but I had always thought you would wait until after you were married you know?" Yuna nodded in agreement "I was going to wait but…" she looked into her al bhed cousins eyes "you wouldn't understand". The albhed turned back to her mug "Oh ok" she mumbled. Yuna put a comforting on her cousin's shoulder "Come on I got a blitzer to find".

"Hey bud are you Okay?" Tidus grumbled and turned over "Hello" Tidus squinted his eyes open but was nearly blinded by the glare of thousands of lights _"There are no lights in Spira" _"Do you need some help" a figure asked him but he couldn't really see who he was nearly blinded by all those lights. "Maybe he's deaf Shuyin?" a female voice asked. Upon hearing that name Tidus nearly jumped straight on his feet when he heard this name but he felt rather weak at the moment so all he managed was a loud groan.

His eyes soon adjusted to the light and the figures in front of him soon started to grow more detail. The first thing he noticed was blonde hair on the closest shadow then his face came blue eye, freckles, boyish features, he was wearing a rather glamorous necklace which was dangling from a long chain. His ears were pierced and his left arm was covered in armor. Tidus stopped he was looking at him the real him. Everything from the clothes to the earring on the guys left ear belonged him. Tidus's eyes soon shifted to the girl behind him she had long brown hair and braids on each side her face somehow reminded her of Yuna and he was pretty sure he had seen Yuna wearing the outfit she had on.

Then his sight shifted to the scenery he was sure he wasn't in Spira any more he was surrounded by what seemed to be buildings with electricity. He remembered this place anywhere he was sitting in the middle of his old home he was in his Zanarkand. The man soon waved his hand in Tidus's face "Hello? Is anyone there". Tidus looked up at himself "Huh?". The girl smirked "Well at least we know he ain't deaf". Tidus slowly lifted himself to his feet "Where…where am I, Who are you?". The man spoke up "I'm Shuyin" he pointed to the girl "And that's my wife Lenne" the girl nodded in acknowledgement "And you're in front of Jecht's memorial". _"_Jecht's memorial_?" _Tidus asked. Shuyin pointed behind him and Tidus turned around his mouth dropped in shock to what he saw. Towering above the masses was a statue of Jecht with that cocky smile plastered across his face. _"They built him a statue?" _

"_Okay I gotta think what happened" _Tidus tried to recall what happened the prior night _"I got out of the bed and went for a walk I saw the fayth then I…" _his mind drew a blank he had no recollection what happened after _"Come on think damn you think" _out of frustration Tidus started to pull on his blonde hair _"THINK" _beside him Shuyin and Lenne watched with open amusement "I think he's losing it" Lenne whispered to Shuyin who nodded in response. Seeing that they had wasted enough time talking to a lunatic Shuyin and Lenne started to walk away from the now confused Tidus.

"_Okay so I have a gap in my memory all I know is I found Shuyin and he looks like the old me" _he turned to where Shuyin and Lenne had been standing only to see they had disappeared _"Give me a break"._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Didn't think I would leave you months without updating did you. Ill try to update more frequently but my time on the computer is currently VERY limited well thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW and until the next chapter SEE YA-ZeroX20


End file.
